


Kidnapped

by CateGeo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus thinking something is about sex, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateGeo/pseuds/CateGeo
Summary: Patton, Virgil, Roman, and Logan get kidnapped. Who could possibly save them now?(Ships: Pretty much platonic everything, except for Moxiety, that’s written pretty romantically.)





	Kidnapped

Patton woke up in a dark room...no… in a cell, his hands chained above his head.  
He panicked. Where was he? What happened?  
The memories were still fuzzy, but he vaguely remembered a couple guys pouncing on him and his friends. Roman had pulled out his sword to protect them. Logan had turned around and his eyes went wide at something behind Patton, and then he felt a sudden pain on the top of his head, Virgil crying out his name being the last thing he heard before unconsciousness swept over him.  
Patton looked around. He was alone. Were the others hurt? Did they escape? Did they get thrown into a different cell? Tears ran down his face as he unsuccessfully tried to break free.  
Footsteps approaching was the only thing that stopped him. A very familiar grin popped up and Patton almost felt betrayed.  
“Remus?! I should have kn-mmmf”  
Remus had put a hand over his mouth, and leaned in very close to Patton’s ear, making him cringe “shshsh. They’ll hear us.” He walked around Patton, making sure not to let go of his mouth.  
Very quietly and very muffled Patton whimpered out “What are you gonna do to me?”  
A couple clinking noises and then Patton’s arms relaxing at his sides was not what he was expecting.  
Patton looked up at Remus with a confused look only to be greeted with a chuckle “Surprise. I’m the good guy this time.”  
“Where are the others?” Patton started crying again.  
Remus wiped away his tears “Not sure. You were the first one I found. Lemme ask Dee.” He pushed something in his ear then pressed their faces together side by side so Patton could hear from his earpiece “I found Patton. How’s things on your side?”  
“Well I found Roman” A very harsh whisper came through “But the idiot is yelling at one of the guards. I can’t make a move yet aaaand he just got knocked out again. Of course he doesn’t make this easy.”  
“Anyone else?”  
“No. But I saw them carrying Logan down a corridor that leads to a dead end if the blueprints are correct. So I think I’ll get him quick. Of course now I have to carry Roman and...nope. His outfit alone must be 50 pounds. I’m breaking him out and hiding him in the air ducts until he wakes up.”  
“Virgil?” Patton asked  
Dee sighed “No idea.”  
Patton nodded and hung his head. Remus placed an arm around his shoulders “Hey we’ll find him. I found you. Come on before the guards-”  
A loud door slamming made Patton freeze, but Remus was quick to grab the chain around Patton’s wrist and tape to the wall to appear as if he was still trapped, then hide in the darkness.  
A very defeated Virgil being guided by 2 guards passed by his cell. He looked so beat up. Had they been torturing him? Patton wanted so badly to go help him, but he felt Remus’s hand on his stomach pushing him back.  
Virgil looked to the side and saw Patton. His defeat being replaced with the need to protect. “Pat!” All he did was step up to the cell before a guard electrocuted him.  
“NO!” Patton cried out then winced at Remus clawing into his skin.  
The guards had shoved Virgil out of Patton’s line of view. And Patton noticed they only walked a few cells down before he heard a clanging sound and a lock clicking.  
One of the guards laughed “Now I get it. He has to hear his little boyfriend whimper. That’s much worse than we can ever do to him.”  
Another guard walked into Patton’s cell and Remus quickly hid in the corner “I mean, we can always help.” He pressed Roman’s sword just enough on Patton’s shoulder to draw blood and make him cry out.  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Patton heard struggling of chains not too far away.  
Remus growled. He might have listened to Dee’s advice of staying in the shadows if it hadn’t been for his brother’s sword. So many times he had tried to steal it and this fucker got to use it? Unacceptable. The anger made it all happen so quickly. Suddenly Roman’s sword was in Remus’s hand, Patton was screaming, and the guards head was rolling on the floor.  
Whoops.  
“Alright alright we gotta g-WHAT THE HELL?” The second guard had the business end of the sword through his stomach before he could call for backup.  
Remus kicked the bodies out of sight “Ok. They’re gone Pat. You can look now.”  
Patton was shaking as Remus plucked one of the guards’ keys and freed Patton’s wrists. He felt a shirt wiping the guards blood off of his face, then a tearing sound as Remus ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around Patton’s shoulder.  
“Uh...sorry. I know you don’t like...murder.”  
Patton nodded. “S-s-save others now. Fr-freak out later.”  
Remus helped a very wobbly Patton up, but hearing Virgil crying out “P-Pat? What’s going on? PLEASE tell me you’re ok.” Sent a new adrenaline through Patton.  
Seeing Remus unlocking his cell made Virgil growl, but then seeing a freed Patton standing next to him made him realize that maybe he wasn’t apart of...whatever this was.  
The second Remus found the right key Patton shoved his way in and leapt onto Virgil, hugging him tight and kissing every part of his face.  
Virgil winced slightly when he kissed a bruise but he quickly shut down any apologies Patton tried to make with “Don’t care. You’re ok.”  
Remus let Virgil’s wrists go and Virgil tightly wrapped his arms around Patton, making him fall onto his back. It hurt his shoulder so much but Patton couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Damn, I did not see you two as the type to fuck in a dungeon. Especially with your friends still in danger.”  
Both of them went bright red. Virgil got off of Patton and jumped up to his feet.  
“Hey wait no, you don’t have to stop on account of me.”  
Patton cleared his throat and stood up “That wasn’t- we weren’t- Whatever you think that was, we do still have to find Logan and Roman.”  
“Can I watch later?”  
“NO!” Virgil growled.  
“So there is gonna be something later?”  
“Not important.”  
“That’s not a no`”  
“Can we just find the others? Please?”  
Remus grinned and pressed on his earpiece “Hey I got Virgil. And I found Roman’s sword. And I got some keys.”  
“Oh good…” Deceit paused for a moment “How did you get keys?”  
“...decapitated one guy and skewered another.”  
“REMUS!”  
“He was hurting Patton. I HAD to.”  
Dee let out a long sigh “Ok. Well I got Logan, and we’re in the ducts waiting for Roman to wake up. In the southeast section. This seems to be the safest spot for now so meet us here. Stay hidden and no more murder. I mean it Remus. They haven’t noticed anything fishy yet, but they could any second now.”  
Remus looked around for a vent and found one near the ceiling “aye aye cap’n”  
Virgil and Patton hoisted Remus up on their shoulders so he could take off the cover and crawl in. Virgil then picked up Patton who grabbed Remus’s hand and was pulled in, then both Remus and Patton grabbed Virgil’s hands and helped him in.  
As quietly as he could Virgil replaced the cover before following the other two.  
Alarms went off and all three of them froze.  
Guards were running all over the place. Yelling at each other about how all the prisoners had escaped.  
“They can’t have gone far! One of them has literally just been escorted out of the torture chamber.”  
“Who were his escorts?”  
“Wilson and Davis.”  
A scream from not too far back was heard and then a guard ran in.  
“We just found Wilson’s head!”  
Remus grinned but it faltered when Patton glared at him.  
“The sad little emo kid did… did THAT?”  
Remus gasped. How DARE Virgil get credit for his hard work. It took all of Patton’s and Virgil’s strength to keep him from jumping out of the nearest vent and correcting the guards.  
“Well be on high alert, this man is dangerous.”  
Virgil let go of Remus when the guards left the room, but Patton kept a firm grip on his arm.  
“Fuck. I’m a murderer now. That’s exactly what I needed. Thanks Remus.”  
“You think I’m happy about this?”  
“Guys, please don’t fight. We have to stay quiet.”  
“Right. Sorry Patton.”  
“Yeah. Sorry Pat.” Virgil leaned his head on Patton’s good shoulder “Where next?”  
Remus pulled out a blueprint “Alright, I think this is the room we’re in. Southeast is…..there. That’s not...too far.”  
Virgil groaned “We’re like half of this giant ass place away.”  
“Could be worse.”  
Virgil raised his eyebrows “Are you TRYING to jinx us?”  
Remus shrugged “Let’s go.”  
It could have been a few minutes. It could have been a few hours. Probably closer to hours since they all had to stop every time a guard was nearby.  
Then they all saw silhouettes. They took a moment to make sure if it was friend or foe, but Patton noticed a silhouette had a bowler hat and pushed past Remus to crawl as fast as he could, plowing into Logan and a now conscious Roman. He hugged them tight and started crying into Roman’s chest. Thank God they were alive. Thank God they were ok.  
“Hey Pat.” Logan ran his hand up and down Patton’s back “Hey hey hey, it’s ok. We’re ok.”  
Dee hissed “I think that’s his polite way of saying shut up”  
Patton was still sniffing, but his sobs subsided. He pulled away and allowed Logan to fuss over his shoulder, using his other arm to pull Dee closer “Thank you so much. I don’t know what would have happened without you.”  
Dee flustered a little bit, clearing his throat to regain his composure and shaking off Patton “Yeah, well you’re not saved quite yet. We’ve been trying to hatch a plan to get us all out of here but then the alarms went off and now the guards are scattered all over instead of following their usual pattern.”  
Virgil and Remus caught up. Logan looked at Virgil and promised he would work on his bruises when he was finished with Patton. Remus slid Roman his sword which he was all too delighted to be reunited with once again.  
Alarms were blaring. Guards were yelling and nearby. But Patton was reunited with everyone and all his adrenaline had worn off. He was suddenly exhausted. “Do you think it’s safe to sleep?”  
Dee raised an eyebrow at Patton and noticed how heavy his eyelids were. He was not about to drag him around. “Alright. But we’re taking shifts.”  
“I’ll take first shift.” Virgil sat down next to Patton and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Too anxious to sleep anyway.” He smiled as Patton leaned on his shoulder and started to drift off.  
Roman wiped the blood of his sword and joked “I’ve slept enough today, I’ll join you.”  
Remus laid down “Well I’ve never been the noble one, so night.” and was out like a light.  
“I still have to patch up you two, and I want to keep an eye on Roman’s head.” Logan looked over at Dee, who was focused on a map “I can make a plan. Get some sleep.”  
“What? No. I have to get you all out of here.”  
“You’ve done plenty today, Dee. Trust me, some sleep will do you good.”  
Dee sighed, arguing could get them caught, so he leaned back against the wall “Don’t let me sleep for too long.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Patton woke up after a while. Remus and Dee were still asleep. Roman and Logan were quietly discussing plans over the map. The alarms were still going off. He looked up at a now bandaged Virgil who smiled at him.  
“Hey sleep ok?”  
Patton sat up straight “More or less. We can switch if you want.”  
“Nah I’m ok.”  
“Virgil.”  
“Fine.” Virgil laid down in Patton’s lap and Patton started stroking his hair until he fell asleep.  
“Oh good. You’re awake.” Logan crawled over to Patton “I wanted to replace your bandages soon.”  
“Do we have a plan yet?”  
Roman brought the map over to let Patton see “Not quite. The air ducts don’t go all the way through. We’d end up in this room here.”  
“Is that not an exit right there?”  
“It is. And it leads to a garage where we could get a get-away car.”  
“Well that’s perfect.”  
Logan wiped away any excess blood from Patton’s stab wound “Yes. But according to their schedules it’s heavily guarded.”  
“But Dee said that they’re no longer following the schedule because they’re all looking for us.”  
“Still an escape route that obvious will be guarded. I have no doubt about it.”  
“We could fight our way through.” The three of them looked at a now awake Remus.  
Logan shook his head “They will surely call for backup. There are a lot of guards and six of us. And of us six, only you and Roman actually are trained in fighting. They will outnumber us.”  
“So we sneak attack before they can call anyone. That’s how I did it earlier.”  
“It’s-”  
“It’s the only plan we’ve got Logan.”  
“Patton? You hate fighting.”  
“I do… but I’m also not too fond of all my friends being in danger. I would love to take a more passive approach, but they’re not gonna let us.”  
Logan sighed “We’re discussing this with Dee when he wakes up. He’s sort of the...mastermind behind this breakout. He might know something we don’t.”  
“What do I know that you don’t?”  
Logan looked over at Dee and told him the plan. Dee nodded thoughtfully, letting all the information swirl in his brain.  
“Patton’s right. It’s the only plan we’ve got.”  
“We could die.”  
“Yeah, well we’re gonna die if we stay here. Wake up Virgil. We’re leaving.”  
“He just fell asleep though.”  
“He can sleep in the car. Let’s go.”  
Patton sighed and gently shook Virgil’s arm. Virgil bolted up, ready to fight.  
“It’s ok.” Patton placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed the bandage on his eyebrow with his thumb “We’re just going.”  
Virgil nodded.  
They made their way to the deadend and Logan let out a very quiet sigh. There were 8 guards. Not as much as he expected, but more than he had seen. And he knew more could come in at any time.  
Remus polished his mace before kicking the grate off and jumping down in the middle of the room. “Hello boys.”  
“What happened to sneak attack?” Logan mouthed  
The guards all stared at Remus. He wasn’t one of the prisoners, but he wasn’t a guard either. So...who the hell was he?  
“I just wanna get one thing straight. Not me, obviously. But your friends were not killed by the emo prisoner. They. Were killed. By me.”  
The guards positioned themselves to attack  
“Oh brother dearest~ A little help, why don’t you?”  
Roman knew this was a bad idea, but also how could he deny the drama. He jumped down next to his brother.  
Remus grinned “We haven’t fought on the same side in years. Do you think we’re a little rusty?”  
“We better not be.” Roman twirled his sword “Our friends’ lives are on the line.”  
A guard pulled out a walkie talkie and it was smacked down with a mace, taking his hand with it.  
“We are TRYING to have witty banter here. Could you not ruin it?” Remus huffed and shoved his mace’s spikes into his head “Honestly, some people are so rude.”  
Watching their coworker crumple dead to the floor made the other 7 attack. Patton could only watch Roman’s sword enter 1 person before he had hit his watching bloodshed limit for the day. He hid his face in his hands and only looked up when he felt something pull on his arm and Virgil telling him they have to move fast.  
The other four jumped out of the vent and ran as fast as they could to the garage. Patton tried not to think as to why the floor was so slippery.  
“I’m driving~” Remus grinned  
5 different “No!”s were heard.  
Remus just got into the driver’s seat “Yes. We need a quick and reckless getaway. Not obey all the safety laws. Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to hotwire a car. Get. In.”  
Nobody was happy about this, but the sound of running feet fast approaching was enough incentive.  
“All in.”  
“Yes.”  
“All buckled up”  
“N-”  
“I don’t care.” Remus pressed as hard as he could on the gas.  
Again Patton had to cover his eyes. They were going to die. He heard bullets being fired and alarms and sirens. If that didn’t get them, Remus driving into a tree sure would.  
What was that noise? A horn?  
“DON’T DRIVE ON THE TRAIN TRACK YOU IDIOT!” Dee leaned forward and swerved the car.  
“HEY! I’M DRIVING!”  
Yep. They were gonna die.  
All the rough turns and swerving made covering his eyes seem pointless. Patton peaked open one eye and slammed it back shut. Bad idea. They were driving right alongside a cliff. Oh God. They really were going to die.  
“Shit shit shit. Get off my ass.” Remus looked around “Alright, I’m driving the car off a cliff!”  
“WHAT!” Virgil screamed  
“It will make them think we’re dead.”  
“YEAH! BEING DEAD USUALLY GIVES OFF THAT IMPRESSION!”  
“No. When I make this next turn, we’ll jump out, hide in the forest, the car will fly off the edge, they’ll think we’re dead, and leave.”  
“What?”  
“No time to think just GO!”  
They jumped out. Virgil had wrapped himself around Patton and they rolled into a bush. The loud boom was heard and tears rolled down Patton’s face. They had all jumped out in time...right?  
The sirens stopped and Patton froze when he heard a car door open no more than 10 feet away.  
“Did they seriously Thelma and Louise it?” An impressed whistle was heard “Damn. No way in hell did they survive that. Look at it burn.”  
“Boss isn’t gonna be too happy.”  
“We’ll get Hayes to tell him.”  
The car sped away and Patton and Virgil lay there in silence until they couldn’t hear it in the distance anymore, then Patton got up “Roman! Logan! Dee! Remus!”  
Remus hopped down from a tree “Wow. I can NOT believe yall listened to me. That was a BAD idea.”  
Logan stood up from behind a bush “Yes well, it seems to have succeeded.”  
“Not quite!” Dee’s voice was heard from...off of the cliff. Patton ran over and would have fallen off if Virgil hadn’t grabbed his arm.  
Roman had his sword shoved into the cliffside, holding onto Dee’s hand.  
Remus ran over and grabbed Patton’s hand before jumping off. Both Patton and Virgil shoved their feet into the ground to keep them all from falling as Remus grabbed ahold of Roman’s blade, yanked it out and called for them to pull them up. Logan grabbed ahold of Virgil’s waist and slowly all six were back on top of the cliff.  
Virgil pulled them all in a little, just in case the cliff wanted to crumble and they all sat there for a moment before Patton started laughing. It was very contagious, and slowly the other 5 were laughing as well.  
They were all alive.  
They were all free.  
It was going to be a long trek home.  
Logan cleared his throat after a bit. “I believe I recognized that train.”  
“The one that Remus almost had hit us.”  
“Yes. Exactly. If we head back to the tracks, we might be able to catch a train that gets us not too far from home.”  
The train ride lasted the better part of a day. Patton made sure Virgil Roman and Logan got their chance to sleep. And it dropped them off a few towns from home. And with no money or car, it was a long walk.  
But they eventually made it home.  
And as much as Patton had missed his bed, the 6 of them sitting in the living room laughing and talking was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I fricken LOVED writing Remus in this. He's so much fun. I really hope yall liked him. (and the whole fic obviously)


End file.
